1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slingshots and more particularly to improved foldable slingshots having a wrist brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The earliest slingshots took the form of a handle having a forked element attached or integral therewith. The most common examples of these prior art slingshots and those with which most people are familiar are the slingshots fashioned by youngsters using a crotch cut from the branch of a tree. More sophisticated slingshots of this type have been developed recently, but all suffer from the same disadvantages, foremost of which is lack of accuracy due to the difficulties in holding the wrist steady while shooting. Consequently, there have been developed slingshots that include a wrist brace whose function is to engage the wrist and stabilize the slingshot so that the user can hold it more steady when discharging the shot. Slingshots of the wrist brace variety have taken numerous forms including wrist braced slingshots of the foldable type. The latter, and particularly prior art foldable, wrist braced slingshots having a frictionally and detachably secured wrist brace means have not been entirely satisfactory since most fail to maintain the desired stable, fixed or locked position necessary for accurate shotmaking and are not designed mechanically so that the wrist-brace is attached in such a manner that the hand grip can also be used to store ammunition.
These shortcomings of prior art slingshots were overcome by the foldable slingshot described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,861 to Howard Ellenburg. The present invention is an improvement over the slingshot described in this patent.